xassaultfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 7
Chapter 7 deviates from the format of the first 6 chapters. Cerebro is broken, and you must locate Professor X’s backup unit to continue. Once you find the unit, you may attempt to call for help by entering frequencies. Eventually, you will have a conversation with Mister Fantastic, who offers to help you. Recruiting Two heroes, a main character and a support character, will be available to you at the start of the chapter. These are selected randomly, although the frequency you chose can impact or alter the starting characters. Your main character will be either Black Panther, Namor, or She-Hulk. Your support character will be either Ant-Man, Crystal, or Tarnish. Depending on which characters you start with, there may be some additional dialogue between them. With these two heroes under your command, Mister Fantastic will give you the location of a captured hero you can rescue. Locations in Chapter 7 are all within the New York area, and do not offer location bonuses as they do in other chapters. However, there are some special events associated with locations in Chapter 7. Captured heroes are guarded by enemies that must be defeated, after which they will join your team. The captives will sometimes have brief conversations with their rescuers before combat begins. If you rescue the first captive, Mister Fantastic will provide the locations of two more captive heroes. After they are rescued, you will be presented with a choice: try to rescue a couple more heroes, or tackle Magneto X immediately with the team you have. Different Paths to Different Endings Once you are ready to go after Magneto X, Reed will begin issuing instructions. If Namor is on your team, he points out he is not accustomed to following orders blindly and call for a vote (sometimes, Black Panther or Spider-Man will take this role, if Namor is not present). Each member of your team votes whether to follow Mister Fantastic’s plan or attack Magneto X immediately. You also vote, last, breaking any tie. Following Reed’s plan leads to the first of three possible endings for this chapter; rejecting his plan opens up the other two endings. Reed’s Plan You select a team of five from all the assembled characters. Up until now, your team has been called Rescue Team X, but now you will be the New Fantastic Four or possibly one of the other special teams in this chapter. Mister Fantastic gives you four locations throughout New York where special devices must be placed, after defeating the villains in each area. Success will lead to the first ending for Chapter 7. Note that the plan will fail if Mister Fantastic is defeated, even if other heroes are still active. The Assault If you rejected Reed’s plan, you select a team of five from all the assembled characters (as above). Mister Fantastic can be on the team, but he cannot be the team leader. The team will then fight their way through a skyscraper, facing three random villains and Toad. If all four villains are defeated, the team will make their way to the sanctuary to confront Magneto X. A very difficult battle awaits, but success leads to the second ending. Note that having your hero defeated during this climactic battle loses the game, even if other heroes are still active. The third ending is available only by having a specific hero confront Toad during the assault. During that encounter, the hero is presented with a choice – one option leads to the second ending, the other to the third ending.